


Childish Edward Nygma x Reader

by the_fabulous_gosling



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fabulous_gosling/pseuds/the_fabulous_gosling
Summary: Edward Nygma and (Y/N) are in a fight of sorts, but that's not important. (Y/N) ended up being cornered by Edward at a lunch table of all places. A mix of stupidity and comedy ensues. ENJOY!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REQUEST!!!!





	Childish Edward Nygma x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Request please!! And comment I want to know what you guys think!!!!!

Edward's gaze narrowed as he glanced across the room. The object of his distaste was none other than (Y/N) (Y/L/N), Edward's significant other. The two were currently, let's just say quarreling, and unfortunately Jonathan had noticed. Jervis did not since he was currently in a catatonic sort of state.

Jon leant across the table and whispered, "Are you scared?" In the general direction he guessed Edward sat. 

Edward sighed and focused his glare onto Jonathan, "What the hell is that supposed to mean Crane?"

Jonathan smirked, "What do you think Nygma? Are you afraid of losing her?"

Edward would never admit it but he was a bit anxious, but the other part of him knew that no one would leave him of all people. Now however, he was not so sure. (Y/N) was still stubbornly refusing to talk to him.

"You still haven't answered Nygma," Jonathan smirked maliciously. 

Jervis broke out of his dream and chirped, "Tut, tut Jonathan dear! Edward will soothe things out with the Mrs! After all, she is the Alice to his Mad Hatter. Oh dear, where oh where is my Alice." 

Edward, thoroughly done with everyone's shit, stood up and strutted (not unlike a flamingo) over to (Y/N). (Y/N) shot him the bitchiest face known to man and continued chatting with Harley and Pamela. Harley gave Edward a cheery hello while Pamela just grimaced at him. 

"Nice to see you too Pamela," Edward muttered cockily.

Pamela groaned in annoyance, "(Y/N), I'm sorry but what on earth do you find attractive in that pile of human garbage. He is the human version of pride." 

"Oh!" Harley exclaimed, " like one of those uhhhh seven deadly sins right Pam?" 

"Yes," Pamela sighed fondly.

Edward hummed, attempting to tuck (Y/N) into his side who was currently flinging various types of "vegetables" at his head. "You missed dear," Edward drawled.

"If only your head is as big as your ego."

"I can think of a few other large things I have love~"

"You are five seconds away from being stabbed with a spork, I would be careful if I were you."

Edward, however had no shame. "Pamela, I partially agree of you on your 'seven deadly sins interpretation,'" Edward grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean Ed?" Harley tilted her head to the side.

"God no Harley don't get him started, he has no off switch."

"Well Harley I can also confidently say that I am not only ahem rightfully prideful I am not only lustful but I install lust into others. Wouldn't you say so my little dove?"

"Edward for the love of god-" 

"God has nothing to do with what happens in our bedroom my dear~" Edward purred as he rubbed circles onto her side.

"I swear to all that's holy I will call a guard over here."

"Oh come on love, you have to admit that I am very skilled with my tongue~"

Pamela had been growing more and more disgusted for the last 5 minutes or so, eventually everyone reaches their breaking point. "You two are so, ugh! Edward you sir are a disgusting pig!" With that she grabbed Harley's hand and dragged her away. 

"We are somewhat alone now dear~"

"Are we not going to mention the elephant in the room?!"

Edward sighed impatiently, "What elephant?"

"Oh nothing just the fact that you were the one who was pissed at me in the first place?! And now you're completely fine!"

"Well I forgive you-"

"Excuse me?! You were mad at me because the Music Meister of all people was flirting with me!"

"Sorry love, I just got jealous. I don't like it when people flirt with what's mine."

"Ha, excuse me bitch? Who said I was yours. In case you haven't noticed this is equally balanced."

Edward stayed quiet and stared down at the table, "... sometimes I just think you'll leave me... I ap- ap- apolo-gize."

"Thanks Edward that means a lot," (Y/N) smiled. 

"Um, one more thing, don't be mad but..."

"But what Edward?"

"Well, I knew you would be rather mad at me so I blackmailed a doctor into giving us our own... private room... I'm not sorry for that..." 

"Edward I hate you sometimes, this is one of those times."

"Sorry?"

"Don't pretend to apologize you dick."

"Well excuse me if I love makeup sex!"

"You are not excused you asshat!"

A/N Well y'all should request leave comments and feedback and stuff or if you just want a friend I'm good with that too bye hope you liked it :)


End file.
